


Sometimes you don't get what you want.

by Aeternam_fandoms



Series: Getting what you want. [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, If you support Gwen, M/M, Oblivious Morgana, One-Sided Attraction, Proposals, oblivious Gwen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternam_fandoms/pseuds/Aeternam_fandoms
Summary: I suck at summaries but let's try this, shall we?Gwen really likes Arthur. Morgana thinks Arthur really likes Gwen. Arthur's birthday is around the corner and Merlin is planning it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys..  
> This is my first fanfiction ever, please review honestly.  
> Also, I Don't Own Merlin.

Gwen looked towards him again and sighed. Again. Morgana, who was sitting next to her at the pub table, obviously saw it and nudged her. Gwen glanced at her, and blushed at the raised eyebrows. She shifted her gaze back to him. Back to Arthur. He had his head bent towards Merlin, deep in conversation about something when he threw his head back and laughed. Merlin looked super pleased with himself, before he resumed speaking in hushed tones. As if sensing her gaze Arthur looked towards her, grinned, nodded, and resumed his conversation.

"He is into you.", Morgana startled her, she actually forgot she was next to her. How clichéd! She comprehended what she said, "you really think so?" Hope bubbled in her heart but her brain refused to cooperate. Good. She could not completely loose her senses.

"Yes, of course, I do," Morgana said, oblivious about her Brain and Heart, "it's like those movies, you know, girl meets boy, boy meets girl, they become friends, cue pining and longing, years later still nothing, both of them date other people but are never actually satisfied, then one day they both realise their love for each other, get married and live happily ever after!" Morgana continued, " although I've never actually seen my brother date other people, especially since he graduated. But maybe that's because he realised he is in love with you." Gwen looked at her friends, her eyes had a sparkle in them, she actually believed that. Even Gwen wanted to believe her. But could she?

She watched Arthur out of the corner of her eyes, he had just sipped his drink and was swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. She too swallowed and looked away. Back towards Morgana.

"You should make the first move, ask him out," she said with some finality, "it really is not necessary for the guy to make the first move." Gwen was not sure about that. The part about asking her crush out, not the other one. "I don't know, Morgs" she said, eventually, her voice low, she really wasn't keen on anybody knowing right now and all her friends were here.

She looked about and saw Leon, sitting next to Morgana, on the round table, typing something in his phone. Probably a poetry dedicated to Morgana. They were cute together. Elyan, her brother was sitting next to him, talking to his girlfriend, Elena or Helen something. Merlin and Arthur next to them, almost across from her, and Gwaine and Percy, between her and them. They were flirting with each other, going by the blush on Gwaine's cheek, they had been together for a long time and were perfect for each other. Percy was good for Gwaine. He knew how to keep him on his toes and he was also the only one who could make Gwaine blush.

She turned back to Morgana, and saw her deep in thought. Nudging her lightly, she was about to ask her what she was thinking, but Arthur choose that moment to get up and announce that he and Merlin were going back to the flat. They had been living together for a long time, first in university and now after graduation they still shared a flat together. They were really good friends. Leon agreed about it getting late and that they too should head home. His poetry was probably finished. Everyone was quick to agree, even her, as it was actually getting quite late. They headed towards the door after settling the tab.

Outside there was a little chill in the air, but every one was grateful for it. The pub and the drinking had made them too warm. On the curb outside they each were waiting for cabs and saying goodbye to each other, when Morgana suddenly mentioned to Arthur about his birthday party, which was this weekend.

"Yes, obviously I remember Morgs," he rolled his eyes, "it is my birthday. And don't worry, Merlin, here, has taken up the initiative for the party." He threw his hand around Merlin and continued, "apparently he has something planned, God knows what." Arthur looked at Merlin with narrowed eyes, making it clear this was not the first time he has asked. Merlin just stuck his tongue out at him before miming a zip across his lips.

"Don't worry about it guys," Merlin assured us, "just show up with gifts for this prat around 7, rest I will take care of." Everyone agreed, Merlin was something of a Master planner. Ever since their little group was formed, Merlin was the one who usually took initiative to organise parties or get-together. He even does freelance work for his Great Uncle's company, where they manage high class events.

Soon, one by one everyone was gone. Gwen took a lift from Elyan to the tube and was fairly tired when she reached home. Her last thoughts before falling asleep was what to gift to Arthur.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a little short but the next one has the party, so, yay!  
> Also, I never knew posting my work would be so much fun! I'm definitely gonna do it more often. Thanks for the support guys.

Friday evening found Gwen in the market near her apartment building. The market didn't look like much but it was and she knew it would be a good place to start searching for Arthur's gift, so, as soon as her work was over, she hurried to her apartment to freshen up.

The market consisted of shops and stalls on either side of the road. Bright and colourful. Gwen still had no clue as to what she was going to buy, but she hoped that luck was on her side. Soon she began browsing the stalls and greeting the people she knew, she frequented this area often and was familiar with quite a lot of people.

Food stalls, candy stalls, handmade clothes, jewellery almost everything was on display and if something was not, it was guaranteed that it could be found inside the shops. Gwen quickly dismissed the idea of clothes. It would be useless. She did contemplate giving him a giving him a gift basket full of sweets, Arthur had a giant sweet tooth, but she rejected that one too. No, it wouldn't be special enough. While thinking about whether jewellery would be too much, Gwen came across a shop of handmade statues and decorations.

The shop was one of the new ones so she didn't know who owned it. She greeted the girl at the counter with a small smile and went further into the shop. She was quite impressed with the shop, what great variety they offered! From statutes that were her height to small paper weights the size of her index finger. They had it all, and every piece they displayed was beautiful and life like. For a second she thought that she could commission them to make a statue of Arthur, but thinking about it and what Arthur would look like when he received it was so ridiculous that she laughed out loud a little.

She had just succeeded in getting the image out of her head when she came across something that nearly stole her breath. She just knew that that would be the perfect for Arthur. A beautiful bronze dragon, with simmering gold effect. It wasn't big, just the size of her palm, but the details and the finishing didn't let her take her eyes of it. What was more was that the dragon looked quite similar to the Pendragon monogram Arthur's mum made for their company before Arthur was born. They still used the design with the company name. It looked as if someone made the dragon specifically for the Pendragon Co. Yes, this was perfect. Not only was this just personal enough it was also beautiful and looked amazing. Gwen honestly was in love with it.

Calling out to the girl on the counter, Sally her name was, she later learned, and asked about the price. Happy with the price, she told Sally to gift wrap it.

Exiting the shop, she was quite happy with her purchase and made her way back to her apartment. Tomorrow would be good. Not only because of the gift but also due to the fact that she had finally come to the decision of telling Arthur how she felt about him.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support!

The day of Arthur's birthday Gwen took a little extra effort to dress up. She had bought a dress recently and was quite excited to wear it for this occasion. It was a simple sun dress, lilac, with small random patterns on it of a shade darker. It had a boat-neck, and reached her knees. She paired it with a black jacket and her almost-knee high boots. Again black. It looked good, but it didn't seem as though it was too much or she was trying too hard. She looked like her self and yet different. Her hair was washed and blow dried, her natural curls had a shine to them. She left them open. She wasn't one to use makeup on a daily basis, and even now, she just put on a little lipstick in the shade of red and a little mascara.  
Watching herself in the mirror, Gwen was happy with what she saw.

A quick glance at the wall clock told her that if she left now, she'll be right on time. She grabbed her phone, purse, and keys along with her gift for Arthur. Checked the kitchen, turned off the lights and made to exit only to remember that she had completely forgotten to wear any jewellery. She rushed back to her dresser, grabbed her favourite earrings which were purple coloured feathers and again rushed out.

As she hurried downstairs she looked at the time on her phone. Well, now she will be fashionably late, and exited the building, heading towards the tube station.

  
She reached Arthur's apartment by 7:27, which was fairly reasonable, and was buzzed up by Merlin. When the door opened, she was again greeted by Merlin, with a hug, and kisses on both cheeks. Like a good host, he complimented her dress, and took her jacket after letting her in.  
The apartment looked really good. She wasn't expecting much to be done since Arthur usually tells people he likes his birthday as quiet as possible but this time Merlin went completely over board without being too much. If that even made sense! The lighting was different throughout the apartment and music was being played, Arthur's favourites. There was the right amount of balloons around and the walls were covered with the pictures of friends and family along with the paintings Arthur's mum did before she passed away, Merlin must have dug everything out and nailed them to the walls. It looked perfect. One wall had a very silly banner that said, "Happy Birthday, Your Royal Pratness! You are old!"

Inside she was greeted by Morgana, who took one look at her and suddenly a knowing grin formed on her face, Gwen gave her a quick nod, confirming any suspicions and was engulfed in a hug. Next to greet her was Leon and Gwaine. Percy had yet to come because somebody *cough*gwaine*cough* had forgot the gift in their apartment. And Elyan was running late.  
"Where's Arthur?" Gwen asked when she didn't see him, but soon got her answer when he came out of a room, which he often used as his office, with his father. Her eyes widened a little at seeing Uther there but looking at the two of them closely she realised that there wasn't any strain on either of their faces. A quick eye contact with Merlin clarified that it was his doing, which was something of a miracle itself. Uther was a good guy but was never able to be a good father. When they reached the lounge, Uther clapped Arthur on the back and excused himself to get a drink.  
Gwen stepped forward towards Arthur, "Happy Birthday, Arthur!", she hugged him. He hugged her back and thanked her. Stepping back she handed him her gift. He grinned, "You know, Merlin was actually joking about the whole gifting thing? I don't actually need it" but accepted it nonetheless.  
"If you think I won't gift you on your birthday you are really really wrong, Arthur Pendragon."  
"Yes, Guinevere", he said, mock saluting her. They both laughed.

Soon every one of their friends had come, even a few people from Arthur's office and the party was in full mode. Merlin outdid himself with respect to the food as well. All of it was Arthur's favourite, some he himself cooked, some he is ordered from a restaurant nearby. Food was being passed around like offerings to God. And only the finest wine accompanied it.

Everyone was mingling and some were even dancing, some time ago, Gwen saw Leon and Percy dancing, laughing as they did. She danced with Gwaine for a song and then Morgana cut in. Now, Gwen sat on the sofa trying to find a moment where she might be able to get Arthur alone, to try and tell him, but he was always with someone. She looked at Arthur again, sigh, he was still talking but now he was turning away. This was her chance. She hurried from the couch to Arthur, but just as she said his name Merlin came towards them.  
"Arthur, Gwen! Come on! It's time for the presents!" And quickly dragged Arthur by his hand. Another opportunity missed. She'll have to do it after the gifts were opened.

Arthur was quickly made to sit on the armchair and everyone gathered around him. Gwaine produced a party hat out of nowhere and placed it on Arthur's head, who shot a playful glare at him but didn't remove it.  
Slowly, slowly, onne by one the presents were opened. His office buddies had contributed to get him a very expensive pen set and a very smart looking briefcase. His father got him a tie pin and diamond cufflinks. Gwaine and Percy got him a whole basket full of goodies, which contained everything from catch-phrase t-shirts to a mug saying 'I am Twat' to flavoured lube and even coffee. There were quite some laughs, even a glare from Arthur and an odd blush from Merlin but everyone, even Arthur, was smiling. Leon had gotten him custom made sports shoes for playing footie. Morgana got him a very stylish looking shirt and a watch. Gwen's gift was met with shocking stares and a misty eyed Uther, which was a bit bizarre. Arthur even got up and hugged her, Gwen's hope rose to new levels, before sitting back down.  
Arthur looked around, so did everyone else, for Merlin's gift.  
"Merlin! Where is my gift?", Arthur sounded like a kid, he was even pouting a bit. It was absolutely adorable. Merlin chuckled.  
"I wanted to give my gift in the last that's why I didn't keep it here"

Everyone was intrigued, even Gwen, who was trying to figure out what could he possibly have that he had to wait till the end. For some reason she was dreading it.

Slowly she watched Merlin get up from his place and kneel in front of Arthur, who was sitting on his chair. He took Arthur's hand in his and looked him in the eye.  
"Arthur, you are my best friend and I love you. And ever since the day we met, I knew that there was something about you, something which would forever stop me from going anywhere where you are not, even when we fought, even when we hurt each other, intentionally or otherwise. You made me a better person and I can very safely say, so did I. We are good for each other. Hell, I'll even go as far and say we are perfect for each other because i know how imperfect we both are but together, we are just like, well, two sides of the same coin. I love you, Arthur, and I want to fight you more, love you more and forever tell you what a complete prat you are and tell you how much I love you. And I want to do this till the end, Arthur," there was a pause where Merlin slipped a hand in his pocket and took out a small box, and looked up at Arthur's face, whose face was also covered with tears, "so, Arthur Pendragon, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

The whole gathering was absolutely silent. Gwen could not believe what she just heard. No. No. How did this happen? When did this happen. Arthur was single, has been for quite sometime now. How?

"No."  
Everyone looked towards Morgana, who almost shouted the No, before Arthur could answer.  
Merlin looked shell shocked, "Morgana? Are you okay?"  
"No." Morgana said, wide eyed, "why are you proposing to Arthur? What is happening here?"  
Merlin and Arthur both had gotten up at this point and were staring at her with matching incredulous expressions, they both had wiped their tears.  
It was Arthur who answered, "What the hell, Morgana? It has been years since we started dating, why won't he propose? And if he hadn't done it, I definitely would have!"  
Merlin made a quiet noise, "Is that a 'yes'?, He had turned back towards Arthur, eyes filled with hope and love. It was an expression which Gwen had seen a lot on his face but never bothered to decipher. Oh what a fool she has been!  
"Of course it's a Yes! You complete idiot", Arthur almost screamed, grabbed Merlin by his nape and kissed him hard. One more tear fell from Arthur's eyes, which Merlin thumbed away. Gwen had to look away. She couldn't see any further. She was done.  
But it seemed Morgana was not. "Arthur! Merlin! What do you even mean? When did you guys started dating?"  
It was Leon who answered her, "Morgana, how do you not know? They have been together since uni!" His answer was met with a blank stare. But Gwen could see the wheels in her brain turning. Suddenly, she gasped, "No", comprehension dawned on her, "how did I miss it?"  
Uther, who was watching quietly, choose that moment to speak up, "Arthur, were your friends not aware of your relationship?"  
Merlin and Arthur who stopped kissing when Morgana started speaking, looked towards Uther.  
"No, father, all our friends knew, I mean we never specifically announced it but everyone was aware. We live together for heaven's sake! We are almost always together. Yes, we don't kiss in public, we are not comfortable with that but we constantly hold hands." Arthur turned to Morgana, more than a little angry at his moment being ruined," Morgs, how did you not know? You know what it doesn't matter." He turned back to Merlin, the anger from his face melted and a lovesick expression took its place, "Are you gonna finally give my gift?"

Merlin gave him his biggest smile, and opened the tiny box in his hand. The happiness on their faces forced Gwen to again look away and chug the remaining wine that she had left. She quietly got up from her place and prepared to leave. She was putting on her jacket when she felt someone was behind her, turning she saw Morgana. Her face was full of pity. She looked away.  
"Tell them I wasn't feeling well, so I had to leave," she hesitated, "and also congratulate them for me."  
Opening the door, she tried to step out but Morgana tugged her into a hug. She felt herself melting into it and a lone tear escaped from her eye.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
"It's okay, I didn't either."  
Gwen quickly rushed out, without further delay, and hurried home.

  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part. I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> I may or may not post a sequel or maybe just a change in POV.. Be sure to check!


End file.
